fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars! Summary
is the first official season of the Ainochi! Idol Series. The series centers around young idols who want to become part of the great three-idols unit Center 3. This page summarizes the events of the season. Story Summary The World of Idols The ongoing cute-idol Taiko Mirai is a first year student at the Three Hearts Academy, whose dream it is to become one of the beautiful idols who are part of the three-idol unit Center three. After her entrance exam, Mirai was faced many different idol problems, such as meeting her own rival for the first time. After she had been introduced to the Nakazato First Academy, the Three Hearts Academy's counterpart, her good friend Igarashi Masae also introduced her to the two idols Sawai Yusuke and Okumura Seiji. Questioning her abilities as idol, Yusuke challenged her to an idol competition, for which she would need a card of an actual idol brand. A little later, Mirai got the chance to become the image girl of the popular magazine Pretty. However, her good friend Masae, who was a junior model won the audition and got the job as image girl. After meeting the members of the current Center 3, Mirai is finally able to stand on stage with her best friend, but soon finds out that their abilities hardly match. For some reason, Masae was a lot better than Mirai. However, Mirai wasn't dragged down by that and after getting a good advice, she went back to train in order to be worth standing on stage with another idol one day. Mirai decided to try out acting for the idol drama Magical Girl PANIC!. Yet, her acting skills are beyond the expectations. Supported by her friends and the great idol Hojo Miki, Mirai was able to at least get the role of the Magic Student Mimi. Around the time when Mirai achived her first glitter and managed to obtain her first Ainochi, coord of the brand My Little Heart, the top idol Shiomiya Ryuichi help an concert in summer 2016. After having troubles with getting tickets to see the show, the girls managed to watch the concert live. Impressed by the top idol, the four girls of the Three Hearts Academy become fired up and even more passionate to win the competition against Nakazato next week. As the competition came, the girls of the Three Hearts were surprised and shocked to see, that Yusuke had already obtained a Premium Coord. And in the end, the Three Hearts Academy had lost against Nakazato, as the headmaster of the Nakazato First Academy, Nakazato Isao, described it. In the following weeks, Kibou seemed to be fallen in love with Okumura Seiji, another idol from Nakazato. Worried about her carrier as idol, it turned out, that there's no rule against idols falling in love and having an open relationship. However, Kibou realized that she hadn't fallen for Seiji like she though she had. She also added that she can't love anyone more than her friends, which made Mirai wonder, how many fans she had gathered so far. And it turned out that Mirai had no fans at all? Only her family seemed to be a fan of her and watched any of her idol performances. While Mirai thought about giving up on being an idol, her friends decided to help Mirai getting new fans, by forcing her to take part during commercials, making online videos to promote herself, getting a Kirakiratter account and updating her old signature. After helping Mirai to believe in herself, Kibou got the chance to be a part of Imamura Futaba's next music video. Kibou, who is a student of Three Heart Academy's One Star Dance Class was offered to dance on Futaba-senpai's newest music video. Together with her classmates, Kibou started to train more passionately and managed to fit perfectly in the video. As Kibou was still busy with the music video, the others were surprised by Sawai Yataro's request. He asked the girls to deliver a special letter to a special place. While they promised not to look into the letter, the girls were stopped by curious idols, who wanted to know what's inside the letter. In the end, it turned out that they had to deliver the letter to Yataro himself, who then announced the start of the Unison Resound Prime Audition, an idol audition for any idol of any school. The World of Auditions After the new audition has been announced a week ago, the idol schools of the town have been on full throttle. The idols of the Three Hearts Academy, as well as the Nakazato First Academy were determined to take part in the audition. And so was Mirai. But during her practice, Mirai had an accident, which caused her being unable to take part in the audition after all. Upset and let down, she met up with Yusuke, who claimed it was unfair for him to take part, after Mirai asked him why he didn't take part. Also during their conversation, Mirai found out that Sawai Yusuke and Sawai Yataro are actually brothers. Before he left, Yusuke told Mirai that he'd have a deal with his brother, which he didn't further explain. Curious, Mirai went to Yataro-sensei, to find out about the deal, but it turned out that Yataro never wanted Yusuke to become an idol in the first place. And in the end, Yusuke revealed that he desires to use his position as idol to help others. At the same time, Kumazaki Hiroshi won the final performance of the audition. As the week continued, Hoshi took the Beauty Thief Audition, Hoshi's first TV drama audition. However, Hoshi wasn't able to get the role and lost against Hojo Miki, a member of the three-idol unit Center 3. When the top idol Shiomiya Ryuichi announced his plans, and started his elections, the mysterious idol known as Mirage made her debut in the Ainochi! universe. Mirage is a girl attending the Morning Star Elite Academy, who dreams of becoming a novelist one day. Determined to become a better idol as well, Kiyomi, the girl behind Mirage, decided to stay with Mirai and the others for a while. Then, Ryuichi's great plan had been revealed. He planned a Christmas live together with the three-idol unit Center 3. After Mirai was invited to her favorite TV show Dorayaki, the five idols found out that Sawai Yataro had been in trouble for his latest project with his students. Following to that, he had been suspended for an unknown time. Upset by that, Masae and her classmates, as well as her friends started to demonstrate against this decision. Even though the teachers told them to stop or they'll meet terrible consiquences, the idols didn't stop and managed to get their favorite teacher back. Impressed by the first years, Miki admitted that she wouldn't have been brave enough to work against the teacher's words. As she then met up with Ryuichi, Mirai and the others found out about the rumors of Miki-senpai and Ryuichi-sama being a couple. Surprised, the girls decided to follow them, but didn't find out anything about it... The New Center 3 Starting in Feburary 2017, the Three Hearts Academy got ready for the Fortune Cup, which will decide who the new Center 3 will be. While the first and second years were passionate about becoming the next Center 3, the senior students of the idols schools have graduated. As a surprise for all of the junior idols, the top idol Shiomiya Ryuichi decided to leave the Nakazato First Academy and focus on his grades for now. After the girls found out about Ryu-sama's plans, they decided to take a small break, to spend time together, and have fun. However, Mirai missed the bus and instead of being able to spend the day with her friends, she was stuck alone, until she was surprised by Yusuke, who offered her to spend a day with him, to not seem too lost for a while. After the small break, the students of the Three Hearts Academy went back to training for the Fortune Cup. But as the Three hearts Academy was holding the Fortune Cup, it had to be stopped for now, as Yusuke, Yataro's brother has collapsed while training. Yataro immediately went to help his brother, while the other idols were worried and had to find out about Yusuke's conditions. Due to the incident, the Fortune Cup has been postponed until Yataro would return. Meanwhile, Yusuke felt responsible for ruining the Fortune Cup, but could been cheered up by the mascot of his brother's brand, which was based on the stuffed animal Yusuke owned when he was a child. Moved of how Yataro cares for his brother, Shinko Hitomi decided to support the two brothers. After a while, Yusuke and Yataro returned to the academies, but none of then lived at the school grounds from now on. Supported by Shinko-sensei, the two brothers would live in a small house close to the academies. Even though the live at Three Hearts had gotten normal again, Mirai couldn't stop worrying about Yusuke. Supported by her friends, however, Mirai was able to concentrate on the Fortune Cup again, which was about to be hold soon. After audition against the current Center 3, the idols went back to their normal live for a while. During that time, Hoshi had her first movie debut, while Mirai decided to collect all memories of the past idol year with her new friends. As the new Center 3 had been announced, Mirai and Kibou had been quite let down, but were still happy for their friends. The new Center 3 consisted of Masae, Hoshi, and their upperclassman Nishimoto Aya. The Summer of Idols Even after they lost their chance to be in Center 3, Kibou and Mirai were determined not to give up and formed the unit Amanogawa ☆. After the greatest idol schol came to the Three Hearts Academy for a new episode, the old Center 3 got together and decided to let their legacy not end here. Akita Kazue, Futaba and Miki then formed the new unit Tori Color to continue where they stopped as three-ido unit. Excited by all the new units, the girls of Three Hearts decided to go on a summer tour all together, known as "Eight Hearts Live". After their tour was over, the idols decided to go to the beach with all of their friends they had met during the past year. Later, Mirai and Kibou planned to support young girls looking for their dreams, by holding a concert for them. After asking the headmistress, the girls held their concert, performing See You Tomorrow~. References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:FairySina